


Trent's failed revenge

by Animevampire1627



Category: South Park
Genre: Cute Kenny, Failed Revenge, Kenny doesn't die, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animevampire1627/pseuds/Animevampire1627
Summary: Trent Boyett has been released from juvie yet again, this time he will get his revenge. No one will stop him. Well the cute blonde might.





	Trent's failed revenge

Kenny squirmed in his captors hold, cursing his friends mentally with every fibre of his being.

Seriously they just left him! He was going to kick them in the nuts the next time he saw them.

The blade of the knife pressed against Kennys neck harder, almost drawing blood.

Kenny stopped moving. If he saw his friends again.

Trent Boyett looked down at his captive that he had pinned against the wall. His eyes were hardened with hate and rage, while his grip on Kennys arm squeezed harder, earning a muffled yelp of pain.

That's right, it was now five years later from the fateful day that the boys got Trent rearrested and he was back with a vengeance.

He had enrolled himself into South Parks high school so the boys couldn't escape. In fact they didn't even know he had been released from juvenile hall until he had appeared to confront them in the hallway.

Naturally they had run like hell was on their tails, because it practically was, but Kenny had stumbled leading to Trent grabbing him by his wrist.

The others had seen him being held but just let out a 'Sorry Kenny!' as they didn't even slow down their pace even as they rounded the corner.

It wasn't like he was expecting them to fight Trent for him or anything but a moments hesitation wasn't too much to ask!

Trent didn't even seem fazed that he had only caught one of his prey as he had promptly dragged Kenny into the bathroom and pinned him against the wall.

Leading to where we are now.

"Scream and I'll make you wish you were dead." Trent threatened him, knife drawing a few drop of blood.

Kenny knew he shouldn't do anything to anger Trent but his mouth had this bad habit of blurting things out.

"Been there, done that. What else you got?"

He regretted the words the minute they left his mouth. Treats eyes narrowed in annoyance. Oh god, he was going to torture him slowly then kill him. Damn it, he had died last week, he didn't want to die again so soon.

The last thing he expected in this situation was Trent to let go of his arm in favour of grabbing his hood as he roughly yanked it off, pulling out some hair while he was at it.

"If your going to talk back to me, don't fucking mumble into your coat!"

Kenny glanced at him with tears of pain in his eyes. He really hoped that some sort of event would intervene whatever was about to happen.

Trent raised his blade to his cheek but froze. In fact nothing happened within three minutes and this was enough for Kenny to open his eyes slightly to look around.

Trent was still there with that knife in hand to torture him, he was still glaring but he wasn't moving.

Kenny didn't dare move, he would take whatever he could get in terms of stalling.

The two just stood there looking at each other.

The reason Trent wasn't attacking was because he had now for the first time in his life seen Kenny McCormicks face.

Kenny was fucking beautiful.

Trent couldn't believe it, the poor bastard who had covered his face since he's seen him, was sexy as hell

His hair was a bright gold, unlike the rest of his families dark hair and his baby blue eyes shine now that they weren't hidden in the shadows of his orange hood. His lips. Good god, his lips were plump, slightly cracked but that was to be expected with his financial situation.

He was gorgeous, damn it. Now how's he meant to get his revenge now that his victim looked like it came out of one of his dreams?

Kenny shifted slightly, keeping his weary eyes on the blade which was still against his neck.

Trent came back to reality and cursed slightly, realising that he had been staring at the guy for who knows how long, like some kind of love struck moron.

He slowly pulled away from the blonde as if this was part of his plan the whole time and he wasn't just bullshiting this.

Once he was far enough away he pointed the blade once again at Kenny who immediately tensed up from his semi relaxed position.

"Think of this as a warning, McCormick." He hissed, he was surprised his voice didn't crack or anything but he was grateful. "I will get my revenge but i'll do it when I have all of you in my grasp."

That was a better idea, if he tortured the other guys first he may be able to bypass the attractive face of Kenny. Somehow. Ugh, this was getting way more complicated than it needed to be.

With one last glare at his 'victim' before leaving the dingy space of the bathroom with a purposeful stride. He continued this until he was far enough from the bathroom to not be heard where he then sprinted to somewhere private to sort out his feelings.

He was so fucked.


End file.
